Messy Hair Dilemma
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: First fic of a series of random ideas attack I had around the week, a tribute to IDontFollow, Fluffy Tokka, not that fluffy, all I have to say as disclaimer is Sokka stole Toph's bandana, the rest you will find it out yourselves.


Messy Hair Dilemma

Friendly Mushroom here, finally on vacations and with a lot of free time to write fiction, after today, I start my "Weekly fic Project" And "Weekly update project" Which means each Friday or Saturday, you will have news of new fics or new updates to my stories.

For now, I have to let you know that after going over with my exams my head was haunted with various random ideas and so today I'm having a massive Tokka attack! New fics will be posted today, all of them one-shots.

Before starting with the fic. Some of you may be familiarized with two of my chapter's projects, "The Game" and "A Life of Royalty and Lies" I know I said weekly updates blah, blah, blah edited versions mumbo jumbo and stuff, but l won't be able to update those weekly, before you get mad I have a good explanation, I am bilingual almost trilingual, so I have been translating all my fics into Spanish for Latin speakers to read them as well, which is taking some time, I'm not abandoning my two strongest fics, as matter of fact I may update them both tomorrow if everything goes according to my itinerary, so please, if there is a Spanish reader out there reading this, which of course there are, make sure to look for the translated versions of my fics in the Spanish section, having said that last you can now read the fic… and don't forget to PM Miyiku since she helped with the creation of this fic.

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.

* * *

**Messy Hair Dilemma**

* * *

"I swear it! If I find the responsible of this! I will earthbend him or her to the next kingdom!" Toph was angry, angrier than usual, and for good reason, she walked around the campsite with her hair all messed up, Sokka just took his distance from her, hiding behind a huge boulder, little he knew that it was useless. "Sokka." She faked a sweet voice, Sokka gulped hard, she found him. "You do remember that hiding from a blind girl is useless, don't you?" She kept faking her sweet voice, Sokka began sweating hard.

"Yeah… pretty much…" Toph's hand was placed softly at the boulder's corner, Sokka looked at the hand carefully, it pressed the boulder hard, smashing it like a sheet of paper, Sokka stood up and began running away. "Help! She is going to kill me!"

Toph began counting Sokka's steps, there was no way he could run away from her, but she was feeling cruel today, and wanted to give him a head start before finally earthbending the floor bellow his feet into quicksand, trapping his feet and cutting his pathetic escape. She took a deep breath while 'staring' at Sokka with an emotionless face. "…I don't even have to ask… it is so obvious it was you…"

"Ok, you got me, but believe in my words, I did it with the best of intentions, I swear it." Toph gave Sokka an evil smile, Sokka could see his life passing through the girl's killer blind look, it wasn't a nice thought.

"Tell me something Sokka." She kept her sweet voice while taking a sit near the quicksand already swallowing the Water Tribe warrior; he gulped hard when Toph gave him an angry 'stare'. "Do you have any freaking idea of how it feels like to walk around with this!?" She pointed her messy hair.

Sokka was intimidated by the angry looking girl but somehow managed to stay calm, even in his current situation. "You look really funny to me." Toph slammed her foot in the ground, speeding up the quicksand swallowing. "If it bothers you that much, why don't you fix your hair!?"

"Because, some smart guy or girl invented something called a bandana, and using one is way easier than fixing this!" She pointed once again at her messy hair, Sokka fought his laughter, laughing at her was surely going to be his last laugh.

"Ya know, that's the reason of why you don't have a boyfriend, no one likes the tomboyish type anymore." Sokka looked at Toph, she closed both of her hands into fists. "Bad Sokka, you shouldn't have said that." Earth began shaking; Sokka just flinched more than ever. "I'm dead meat, am I not?"

Toph began rubbing her hair, trying to fix it with a sad look on her face which Sokka noticed. "…Give me my bandana… right now!" Sokka could tell Toph was about to break into tears, he had been rude to her, even though he never wanted to be mean, just the usual joker he was.

"I had love too, but if you hadn't noticed yet, I'm sinking in quicksand and you look like a giant from down here." Toph slammed the ground, sending Sokka flying out of the quicksand and having him slam the ground hard. "Thanks… but I have a confession to make…" Toph crossed her arms, already loosing the little patience that she had left. "It's a funny story… well actually, it isn't… I sort of… lost it…"

"You did what!?" Toph placed herself in her earthbending stance; Sokka flinched, but never tried to run away, instead, he stood there with his body shaking like crazy. "You know what… I no longer care…" She walked away, Sokka was confused, Toph looked really sad, he could even tell he saw a tear hitting the ground not long ago. "I don't care if I look like a Wild-Hedgehog-Boar, I don't care about how I look…"

"Toph, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to lose your bandana… I just… wanted you to…" He had no words, Toph just ignored him and rushed away from him, Sokka just speeded up his passé to get to her. "If it helps… I do care about how you look a lot."

She stopped; Sokka stopped as well but lost his equilibrium and fell down, Toph 'faced' him, the expression of her face was emotionless, or perhaps intrigued at Sokka's last remark. "Why would you care anyway?"

"Because you are my best friend." Toph blushed and began playing with her messy hair none stopping, Sokka smiled, he just touched Toph's cold heart somehow. "And I think you would look pretty if you fixed that messy hair of yours." This time, it was Sokka the one teasing Toph, she couldn't believe it, she finally was speechless. "Come on, I will fix your hair."

"What!?" Sokka took her hand, she blushed but did nothing, Sokka just ran with her toward the nearest river he could find, and helped Toph to take a sit who still couldn't figure out what was going on. "Wait! I don't want to end up with a wolf-tail like yours or those strange braids Katara used to use." Sokka smiled, it surprised him how Toph knew about how the group looked despite been blind.

"You won't, trust me, now, this is going to feel extremely cold and rude, but try not to get mad at me." Sokka placed his hand behind Toph's neck, she blushed madly, it was weird, and it was surely one of the closest moments she had ever experimented with her crush, a moment Sokka ruined extremely fast. "Say hi to the fish."

"…What…?" Sokka buried Toph's head inside of the river, she fought him back but it was of no use, Sokka cleaned his dirty hair and finally freed her, she gasped for air for a few seconds, and then hit Sokka's arm stronger than ever. "What the hell is your problem!? I could have drowned you idiot!"

"Well your hair is a mess." Sokka ignored the pain in his arm and began cleaning Toph's hair. "What the hell is this thing in your hair?" It looked like a dead bug; Toph just moved her shoulders up and down as reply. "How nasty."

"Hey, I haven't fixed my hair since we were at Ba Sing Se!" Sokka sweat dropped, he placed his hand at the back of Toph's neck for the second time, she was about to complain when Sokka pushed her inside once again. "It's cold!" Sokka ignored her and pushed her again inside of the water, Toph fell inside. "Idiot! I can't swim!" Sokka helped her out just to have her hitting him strongly on the stomach. "…You… are an idiot… I'm freezing… you will… pay for this…"

"Sorry." Sokka took his tunic off, or at least the top part of his tunic, and placed it around Toph, then hugging her and rubbing her cold arms trying to warm her up. "It was an accident, I will start a fire."

-

Toph hated Sokka so much at the moment, she was sitting by the fire, warming her cold body, she was glad Aang and Zuko were off training firebending and that Suki and Katara were doing the shopping, she surely didn't want anyone to see her freezing and with her hair still a mess. "Well, don't stay there, fix my hair already."

Sokka had been taking his distance from Toph for a while now, he had no idea of how hostile the girl could be at the moment, but he nodded in agreement and took a sit behind her. "I'm terrible sorry Toph; I never wanted to push you inside of the river."

"Shut up! I will have you pay for this later." Sokka smiled to himself and finally began fixing Toph's hair, using his boomerang as a brush. "I miss my healthy coating of earth." Sokka smiled, apparently, Toph was already forgetting the fact of she been mad at him. "Whatch it, you are hurting me!"

"Don't blame me; this thing seems to be alive!" He said that last while pulling his boomerang out from the trapped jail of Toph's semi-fixed hair. "Someone can get lost inside that hair ball." Toph's face lowered, Sokka was making fun of her, and it hurt her a lot. "Hey, I'm not trying to make you feel down, I'm really doing everything I can to fix… your hair…"

"Why is it so important for you? I'm still Toph, I'm still your best friend and the one who makes your life a living hell, whatever my hair looks like, doesn't change who I am… does it?" Sokka half ignored her while taking a wet towel and soaking her hair softly instead of pushing her inside of the river as before.

"Maybe your hair doesn't change who you are, but I still want to unlock your feminine side." Toph was surprised by that last, she was unsure if it was a compliment or an insult, but she blushed anyway.

"I don't care about been feminine; I'm Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender in the world… I don't need to be feminine." Toph could feel a tear running down her cheeks, fortunately for her, Sokka was too busy fixing her hair to even notice.

"But I care." She blushed once again. "Besides, it is unfair, you shouldn't hide your feminine side." Toph was confused, Sokka interrupted the hair fixing to look at Toph, her hair was finally down, just some minor details needed to be done. "I wish you could look at yourself, that way you would understand, how beautiful you truly are."

"I have no feminine side…" Toph 'faced' away, Sokka just took a deep breath, it was useless to try to convince her, she was such stubborn little girl. "I am tiny… stubborn… selfish… unfeminine… and ugly."

"Don't say that, you are beautiful." Sokka flinched, so did Toph, both stayed there, not making a move, it was a weird situation.

"…I'm not…" Sokka ignored that comment, and finally continued fixing Toph's hair, this time facing her, looking at her watering emerald eyes about to break into tears. "You said it before, no one like the tomboyish type anymore."

"Well… maybe it was a lie… perhaps I like the tomboyish type…" Sokka placed his hand on her cheek, she blushed hard, not knowing what to do, Sokka just rubbed her soft skin carefully. "You are beautiful; you just have to take a little more care about the way you look."

"…What if I don't want to…?" Sokka placed Toph's now fully fixed hair away from her face, and placed both hands at her cheeks, her milky and blind eyes were 'staring' at him. "What if I don't want to… be feminine…?"

"I would be sad… because I like to see your feminine side." Toph gulped, Sokka just smiled. "Besides, even if you ignored your feminine side, you will always be beautiful… you know I'm not lying."

"Do you think I will find someone who can… love a tomboyish girl with a messy hair?" Sokka was surprised by the sudden change of subject, but nodded in agreement, then he remembered Toph was blind and couldn't see his nodding.

"I think you will." Toph blushed even more, a beautiful smile was drawing itself oh her young and pale lips. "I almost forgot one final touch to your hair." Sokka took out a rag like bandana from his pocket and tied it as a ribbon around Toph's lower hairs; she looked tomboyish and feminine at the same time, which of course was Sokka's original plan.

"This… feels like my old bandana." Sokka laughed out loud, it was her old bandana, she kept blushing, Sokka did made a fool of her, she was surprised at Sokka's courage to pull a prank like that to her, even more surprised by the fact of him not running away from her by now, she giggled, Sokka was unsure of why. "Sokka… please buy something beautiful for me at Ba Sing Se…"

"Uh? Something beautiful? Ba Sing Se?" Toph stood up, she was still smiling and blushing, Sokka stood up as well while scratching the back of his head confused. Suddenly Toph's face went back to her normal and angry self, Sokka flinched.

"Because I'll earthbend your butt toward Ba Sing Se!" Sokka ran away, Toph ran after him, she was still unable to erase the blush of her face.

"Mind if I buy some cabbages for you!?" Toph jumped and tackled Sokka down, trapping his head in a strong and mortal wrestling style neck grab.

"I hate cabbages!" Sokka's face was winning a deep blue color due to the lack of air, Toph couldn't notice that but for some reason released him. "…Forget it… I will spare your life for now… I still need you to fix my hair again tomorrow."

"Really?" Toph nodded in agreement and then left Sokka there, a huge smile was drawn on her face, and so was one in Sokka's lips. "Sokka, you are a flirting genius… my random ideas surely surprise me sometimes."

* * *

Ok that was perhaps more than what I have planned, the randomness isn't over yet, I just have to check the grammar on my other fics… because my beta is on vacations… again… Miyi! I miss you! Also, this is a tribute fic. To DontFollow, but I didn't mention that because she is patiently waiting the translation… which may be up sometime later, ok, if you liked this one, you will live what goes next! Wait for another fic. From me today as well!


End file.
